Kids World's Adventures of Dennis the Menace (1986) (TV Series)
Kids World's Adventures of Dennis the Menace is another upcoming Kids World's Adventures TV show by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Episodes Seasons #So Long, Old Paint/Trembly Assembly/Private I #A Visitor from Outer Space/Train That Boy/Genie Madness #Cheer Up/Ghostblusters/The Life You Save #Shark Treatment/Jungle Bungle/Racetrack Menace #All the President's Menace/The Love Rowboat/Wilson the Menace #Fishing for Trouble/Future Fortune/Time Bomb #Spa Blahs/Whale of a Tale/Disaster on the Green #Here, Kitty!/Circus Berserkus/The Monster of Mudville Flats #The Price of Stardom/Space Menace/The Magic Flute #Dennis' Yard Sale/The Abominable Snow Menace/It Came from the Planet Dennis #Snowman Madness/The Invisible Kid/Home Destruction #Chitty Chitty Moon Walk/Wet 'N Wild/Dennis at the Movies #The Supermarket/The Big Candied Apple/The Defective Detector #Henry the Menace/Come Fly with Me/Camping Out #Up Up and Away (From Here)/Going Ape/Dennis the Pirate #It's a Ruff Life/Professor Myron Mentalapse/Dennis Race 2000 #A Better Mousetrap/The Wizzer of Odd/Canine Car Wash #Ride'Em Cowboy/Tenting Tonight/A Hair Raising Tale #Medieval Evil/Beaver-Mania/Say Uncle #Hopping Mad/Mayan Mayhem/The Big Power Trip #Strong Medicine/Gold Strike/Lights! Camera! Mud! #Invasion of the Blob/Wild West Show-Down/The Hen Party #Up Up and Oh Boy!/The Company Picnic/Aw Nuts! #Clip-Joint Capers/Tanks for the Memory/Second Honeymoon #A Couple of Coo-Coos/The Cloneheads/Nothing But the Tooth #Mummy's Little Boy/Horsing Around/Dennis Plasters Pamplona #Dennis Predicts/Dennis & the Kangaroo Cavalry/Meatball Mess #My Fair Dennis/A Good Knight's Work/Life in the Fast Lane #A Nightmare at the Opera/A Royal Pain/Having a Marbleous Time #Marky the Menace/Dennis the Genius/A Step Ahead #The Boss Gets Scalped/Mr. Dennistein/Lean Green Jumping Machine #Laundry Business/Journey to the Center of Uncle Charlie's Farm/Dennis Springs Into Action #Ruff's Hat Trick/A Moving Experience/Lemon-Aid #Sounds in the Night/Dennis Does Hollywood/Ruff to the Rescue #The Bicycle Thief/Menace of the Mine Shaft/Margaret's Birthday Party #So Sorry!/Shock Therapy/Yard Wars #Ruff's Masterpiece/Going to the Dogs/Big Baby #Building a Better Dog House/Dennis and the Dragon/Hic! #Strike Up the Band/Queen of Chinatown/Tale of a Tux #Give a Little Whistle/Charmed I'm Sure/After Hours #Baseball's Best Ballplayer/Mr. Wilson's Diet/The Backyard Band #Double Dennis/Timber Wolves/Help Not Wanted #Million Dollar Dennis/3-D and Me/Barber Shop Disharmony #Bowling for Dennis/Dennis Conquers the Navy/The Longest Half-Yard #Vampire Scare/Give Me Liberty or Give Me Dennis/Wilson for Mayor #Dangerous Detour/The Prodigy/The Chimp #High Steel/Bicycle Mania/Little Dogs Lost #Dennis Destroys Dallas/Black & Blue Hawaii/Oil's Well That Ends Well #Door to Door Bore/Dennis in Venice/Young Sherlock Dennis #Surf's Up/Yo Ho Ho/The Karate Kiddie #Dennis and the Deep/K-9 Kollege/Housepests #Animalympics/No Bones About It/Dennis Takes the Cake #Quiet Riot/The Magic Pen/A Feeling for Stealing #Househusband Henry/Wheeling & Double-Dealing/Stop That Car! #Lights, Camera, Auction!/Boy Ahoy/Faulty Alarm #Hail to the Chief/Dennis in Microchipland/Handy Dandy Dennis #Dennis the Businessman/Soccer it to Me, Dennis/Camp Over Here-Over There #Hullaballoo at the Harmony Homes/Phantom of the Wax Museum/Dennis and the Gypsy Woman #Attack of the Giant Tomatoes/The Dinosaur Doozy/Funhouse Grouch #Dennis Rocks Out/Deserted with Dennis/Fashionable Menace #Back to the Drawing Board/Part-Time Helper/G.I. George #Wanted: Scarface Wilson/Ruff Come Home/10-4 Dennis #Heroes Unwelcome/The Martians are Coming/Ancient Olympics #Pool Haul/Fool for Gold/Nothin' to Be Afraid Of #Yankee Doodle Dennis/Dennis the Barnstormer/Trial and Error #Frankenstymied/Space Race/The Incredible Shrinking Dennis #The Great Pie Swap/Climb of the Century/Little Beauty Shop of Horrors #Crummy Mummy/Swiss Family Mitchell/Pie in the Eye #It's Magic Time/Dennis in Wonderland/Water on the Brain #Snow Wars/The Moroccan Pigeon/Dennis of the Jungle #Young at Heart/Thor-Sicle/A Word from Our Sponsor #A Froggy Day/Loch Ness Mess/Box Office Smash #Menaced Marriage/Dennis of the Yukon/Seal of Approval #Instant Replay/Underwater Wonderland/Safe at Home #A Fox Tale/Gorilla Warfare/Shared Interest #Kooked Goose/Pell Mell Hotel/The Old Ball Game #The Wright Stuff/Hassle in the Castle/Wilson's Night Out Trivia *Greg, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series